Today, many map applications and mapping services allow users to browse a map using a number of different operations. For example, users are typically allowed to zoom in on the map, zoom out from the map, rotate the map, move (i.e., pan) the map to adjust the portion of the map that is viewable, etc.
In many cases, when a user wishes to move the map, the user selects a location on the map and “drags” the map in the desired direction and for the desired distance. When used in combination with other operations, the user is able to navigate to and view different portions of the map at different levels of detail.